frontierofyufandomcom-20200222-history
Harpens
Harpens (海昱钦 Hǎi Yùqīn) is the female protagonist of the Frontier of Yu series. She was the manager of the Acceptance Group and the co-leader of the Serenity Group. It is revealed that she was temporarily taught by Siltrian of the Faint Moon Temple. Appearance Harpens is portrayed with long dark brown hair that stops at her waist. Harpens's usual attire is that of a traditional medic, which consists of a gray-white dress. Often at times, Harpens is shown wearing combinations of light green and blue for the dress. Along with the attire, she ties a portion of her hair up with a blue headdress. Personality Harpens is known to be a caring and compassionate woman. She is always concerned about her comrades' health and is able to accept almost anything. She is also quick to forgive people. Although skilled in medical practice, Harpens had experienced reduced confidence most of the times. She once could not save a friend's life and watched him die with her own eyes, causing her to abandon her skills and become overdriven with guilt.Frontier of Yu: World Justice: Episode 01 During her time as a group member, Harpens often displayed positive yet inscrutable expressions. Due to her lack of martial arts skill, Harpens feels the distress for not being able to help her comrades. When Harpens had tried to overheal her comrades during the battle with Qinles and having been criticized by Rlogan, she lavished anger for the first time.Frontier of Yu: World Justice: Episode 31 History Born as an orphan in the year A0074, Harpens grew up in the town of Siegale, Caljent. The only person who could serve as her guardian is Tanne. At a young age, Harpens became infatuated with medical practices and the art of healing, so she eventually worked her way up to the title of 「Healer of Siegale」. She also opened merchandise to make money before she was recognized by Tanne, who arranged her to continue studying medicine at a medical school in Siegale. Because of her title, Harpens received one of the top-most respect in the town. In the year A0091, a close friend caught a sickness and was slowly climbing towards his deathbed. Harpens tried her best to cure her friend, but she made a mistake, ultimately leading to his death. After that day, Harpens abandoned medicine and stopped taking patients for treatments. Synopsis First Season Due to the sudden activation of the World Quest by an unknown person, one of Enpstoutem's ministers arranged a meeting with Caljent's Honors. Their discussion ended up having Tanne select Harpens as the candidate to complete the World Quests. Because of the mistake that she made one year ago, she was reluctant to accept the quest. Tanne talked through it with her, allowing her to start mastering the skills a certain senior had taught her years ago. During this time, Harpens managed to buy a guzheng from a merchant, naming it Sanye. She used this as a means to cast her medical/healing magic. When Harpens finally left her hometown, she not only realized that the world was much bigger than expected, but that there are people much more experienced than her. She met the Hayen at Torial Hill for her second quest, who she decided to consider as a younger brother before she departed the place.Frontier of Yu: World Justice: Episode 02 Second Season Relationships Acceptance Group= ;Rlogan Rlogan was the second person Harpens befriended when she left Siegale. Harpens and Rlogan started off as partners for the World Quest journey, both promising to help each other with their goals. In the beginning, Rlogan remained distant towards Harpens as he was troubled by her attempts to take care of his health, but he has learned to accept her friendliness and closeness. Due to the numerous challenges of the World Quest, their relationship grew into strong trust. ;Sirlis Harpens seems to envy yet admire Sirlis for his leadership abilities. She aspires to become like him so that she can protect her comrades with her own capabilities. ;Idenh While staying in the Omnity Organization, Harpens and Rlogan encountered Idenh and Lagen and insisted that these two members would be good for the team. Despite the group's annoyance with Idenh's impulsiveness, Harpens did not mind it as she had an exquisite heart for accepting all things. Harpens has said that Idenh was someone who took the role to explore things that were unsure for everyone. ;Lagen Lagen was originally the more mysterious member in the eight-member Acceptance Group. Initially, Harpens had doubted her past for some time, especially when she knew three of the Eight Great Masters' technique specialties. ;Mystige Harpens looks up to Mystige and admires her character and knowledge. Mystige was considered the wisest and the most intelligent female member of the Acceptance Group, so she frequently gave support and advice to Harpens. Mystige regards Harpens as a younger sister, showing great care for her wellbeing, almost always worried when she was in danger. ;Noetious Despite Noetious being a member of the group, Harpens rarely talked to him but trusted him on the behalf of Mystige. However, Harpens finds his knowledge of the world quite surprising. ;Tindus When Tindus stole the item requested by the World Quest and Idenh chased him after, he was forced to join the group. Harpens thought that the suggestion was probably too much for Tindus. After his attempt at stealing the World Quest scroll, Harpens forgave him and treated him the same way she treats everyone. ;Locteaus After he joined the Acceptance Group, Locteaus distanced himself away from the members and almost never talked to Harpens. Although he frequently mocked every member of the group, he mostly lashed at Idenh, Tindus, and Archemy. The only time he ever voiced up to the entire group was when it was dinnertime, in which he would show appreciation since he liked eating Harpens and Mystige's cooking. ;Archemy Harpens and the group saw the Lerrel archery competition by chance, gaining interest in the young girl's archery. After Archemy joined, she became the most cheerful and happy person in the group. Her understanding for each member of the guild was not the best, but she was always there for support. Archemy found the art of healing fascinating, so she had asked Harpens to teach her though she never got to learn them. |-| Serenity Group= ;Lee ;Jire ;Tru ;Suprena ;Breten ;Reinz ;Ligia ;Daun ;Molen ;Reide |-| Infinite Trace= ;Lucile Harpens had never had a direct conversation with Lucile. Although he took on the role of her enemy, Harpens did not hate nor despise him. She knew that there are always reasons for people's changes and motives, so she wanted to find out the true source of his hatred and bloodlust. |-| Others= ;Siltrian Harpens had a fortunate encounter with Siltrian during her teen years when he taught her Faint Moon Temple's healing magic skills. ;Hayen Harpens met Hayen while on her quest to Torial Hill. Despite having a short meeting, Hayen and Harpens came to know each other fairly well, causing them to view each other as an older sister and younger brother. Due to similar experiences, Harpens regarded him as the male version of herself, so she greatly took a liking to him. Before she left Torial Hill, Harpens decided to consider him as a memorable part of her family. ;Ciar Ciar and the rest of the Acceptance Group (except for Sirlis) had a very strained relationship and often had misunderstandings. Ciar appeared unexpectedly at times trying to make the group spit out the whereabouts of a Mystic Water-infected corpse, even going so far to take Harpens as a hostage. ;Phyliss ;Noon ;Lhenn ;Yanxi Along with Suou, Yanxi was only a mysterious person. After Suou's death, Yanxi gave her inner life energy to Harpens before dying. ;Slaine ;Stanglen Skills Primary Equipment Sanye (三叶古琴 Sān Yè Gǔqín): Harpens bought this wooden guqin as a weapon from a Siegale weapon merchant and named it the "Clover" for its scent of that of clover. After the guqin recognized Harpens as its master, she was able to use this to cast her skills. Medic's box: As a medic and healer, Harpens always brought her tools alongside. This is not used in battle. Battles Trivia *Harpens's favorite color is green, with blue following behind. *Despite studying about the world and memorizing the names of numerous places from books, she has never traveled outside her hometown. Accepting the World Quest made her travel outside for the first time. *She thinks that the world is beautiful, even after witnessing the good and bad balance the world imposes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Acceptance Group members Category:Serenity Group members Category:Medics